Questions
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: This is my first try at writing a Gundam story. So... it's about Quatre and Trowa. (3x4 or something?) Sorry. ^-^; But um, PG because some people don't like boy loving boy concepts. Read, review, insult, flame, laugh--whatever. Just r/r please.


****

Questions

"Wh-where are you going?" a young man turned the corner to step into a large corridor. Behind him, the doors to the dining hall shut with a loud clack. His eyes were shining with a strange string of hope. It was easily sheltered by confusion when he looked at another teenager walking down the hallway. 

"This is not my place." The other said. Turning around to face the blond in back of him, he noticed the slight confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

Startled, the younger looking fellow tried to figure out what he meant. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Aside from you leaving in midst of dinner."

"Too many people," he started to walk again with his hands in his pockets.

"Trowa…"

"Don't give me that tone, Quatre." 

"What tone?"

The brunette shook his head and turned the corner.

"Hey! What tone? What do you mean?" he ran down the long hallway and turned the corner. Nobody was there. "Trowa!"

Just like that, the nearly silent pilot was gone. Curious as he was, Quatre wandered to the end of the hallway and opened up the door. A blizzard of snowflakes pushed their way in and brought a chill down his spine. It was an ordinary day and the pilots gave themselves a 'day off'. Duo was, as usual, being the center of attention with his lame jokes and almost unbearable humor. Everyone was guffawing at him; this only made him perform more crazy ideas. The outcome was a spilled punch bowl and a sticky Duo. Naturally, he had gotten up on the table and tripped over the bowl. Laughter trailed out of the room as Quatre peered outside.

"He always does this." He muttered to himself. The blond stepped out into the snow and felt a cold rush smack into his face. One clump of snowflakes flew into his eyes and made him wince; he tried to blink it off with failure. 

"Stupid snow," he grumbled and rubbed his eye furiously. "We never had this stuff before. Why now?"

"You dolt," Trowa jumped in front of him. 

"AH!" Quatre yelped and looked at Trowa with one eye. Furious because of the startling, Quatre then glared at him the best way he could, "Don't do that! You can give someone a heart attack, mind you!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that playing outside in the snow with no coat can give you a cold?" Trowa shoved the boy inside roughly.

Quatre rubbed his eye, "Yeah, well, didn't anyone tell you that leaving without a goodbye is rude?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that you whine too much?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that you're so…"

"So what?"

"So…"

"Come on, I'm waiting."

"So…"

"Any day now. Ready for a comeback. Come on."

"Impatient."

"…You have to work on your comebacks."

Quatre brushed the snow off of his shoulder. "What's wrong with my comebacks? And… And what tone was it that you were talking about?"

"Not this again." Trowa shut the door and looked at his friend.

"I want to know. If you're talking about me, I have a right to know."

"It's nothing."

"How so?"

"What?"

"Why is it nothing? Everything is something."

"Not with your let's-make-everything-better lines." Trowa shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to the dining room. Quatre automatically followed asking questions all the way. It wasn't until they got to the door when Trowa clasped his hand around the other's mouth.

"You talk too much."

"Mmf-unf--"

"What?" Trowa leaned towards the blonde's blue eyes.

"Mmf! Mmf-mm-fum!" Quatre tried to pry his hand off of his mouth.

"Sorry," the brunette said coldly but sarcastically, "I can't understand you."

With that, he walked through the doors and to the group of friends.

"You missed it, Trowa!" Duo was saying as Quatre walked in. "I was up on the table then I tripped then I fell then I laughed then I felt the punch land on my head then I laughed and then everyone else laughed and---"

"Darn, I seem to miss everything." Trowa picked up a cup of water. "You wasted good punch, Duo."

Duo laughed uneasily. "It wasn't all that great. Besides, you didn't even take a drink of it. How would you know?"

Chatter within the group started to grow, only Quatre didn't join in with the chuckles and jokes. His puzzlement kept his mind occupied. It was solely focused on Trowa. He didn't know why his mind studied on such a subject. Soon enough, Duo pulled him into his jokes and made him a part of the group again. Though not entirely willing, Quatre participated in the pranks Duo made him do. 

"Class A Jackass." Heero once muttered to Trowa. The pure, young boy was confused. He didn't know if they were talking about him or Duo. Either way, it made him feel unsure and embarrassed. 

As the small celebration came to an end, the people inside of the dining room disappeared outside. Quatre himself was about to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped his movement. He spun around on his heel and looked up into the green eyes that were staring into his. Before he could say a word, Trowa placed a finger on his lips and pulled him out the front door. The snow was worse than before, but it didn't stop the speed of the taller friend. Quatre tried to shelter his eyes with his arm, but the snow only flew beneath of above to make contact with his eyes. How Trowa could see in such a storm, he didn't know.

Finally catching up to speed with Trowa, the blond ran directly behind him. His hand was grasping the other's tightly. Since the snow was intense, he didn't realize when Trowa stopped until he bumped into him. Quatre fell into the cold snow. 

"What the-" Trowa turned around and looked at the pale boy. A slight chuckle passed through his chilled lips.

"Yeah, loads of laughs!" Quatre jumped to his feet. The thought of Trowa laughing made him smile despite the cold weather. "So what's…"

"I thought you'd enjoy a piece of sky in the middle of the storm."

"Huh?" Quatre tried to look up to see Trowa's face, but he had already started to run again. He had to take two quick steps to keep up with the brunette's one leap. After another few moments of running, the snow lightened up and they started to walk. Shivering every so often, Quatre filled the silence with questions.

"Where are we going?"--"Someplace."

"Why are we going there?"--"Because."

"Why won't you tell me?"--"Because."

"Why?"--"Because."

"When are we going to get there?"--"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"--"Soon."

"Can't you answer me with more than one word?"--"…Be quiet."

Surprisingly, soon came sooner than Quatre thought. Following the little remark of Quatre to keep quiet, Trowa led him to a small area full of rocks. The indents in the ground told them that a creek had once been running. Trowa sat down in the small pile of snow and leaned against a pile of rocks. Quatre attempted to do the same, but he leaned against the rocks a little too hard and they fell from his pressure. As hard as it was to believe, the blond could have sworn that he heard Trowa chuckle again.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Be patient."

"…" Quatre waited for a couple seconds. "No, really… what are we doing here?"

"We're here to see the stars."

"But it's like a blizzard…" Quatre followed his friend's finger. He was pointing to the sky. Tilting his head up, Quatre saw an amazing display of stars surrounded by the winter clouds. The young man awed at the stars as if he had never seen them before. Then he turned to Trowa.

"That's beautiful," he said. The innocent twinkle came into his azure eyes again. Shivering from the cold, he returned his gaze to the stars. Trowa's arm was felt around his shoulders and he blinked. In another fleeting moment, Quatre felt the cold lips of the other on his cheekbone. He turned his head to look at the brunette, but he was already staring up at the celestial show in the sky. Heat burned in his cheeks and he too stared up at the heavens again. 

Minutes passed by with Trowa holding his friend in his strong hold. As if it were only a figment of his imagination, Quatre's mind spun with questions and confusion. And then the soothing words of Trowa released all the confusion.

"You either talk too much or talk too little, never in the middle." Trowa said gently. "But I guess your actions make me feel comforted. That's what I like about you."

Quatre felt the tears rush to his eyes. He always got teary-eyed when he was overly happy or overly depressed. This time, he was glad. For once in a long time, his mind seemed clear and acted as if he didn't even know what confusion was. It was that blissful moment that he realized that all the confounding thoughts were there because he couldn't find a way to say the words he wanted to. In a way, Trowa had beaten him to the confrontation. 

"Quatre?" 

The boy lowered his eyes to look at Trowa. 

"Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"Thank you for showing me the sky."

"Yeah, sure."

"Trowa?"

"What?"

"…Is it okay for me to say that I love you?"

He felt Trowa's arm shift a little.

"Okay, so I won't say it." Quatre's cheeks burned a deep crimson.

"Quatre…" Trowa paused to search for the words. "It'll be just fine for you to say that… if you'd let me say it back."

They both started to laugh at their child-like ways to show their emotions. Despite the humiliation they felt with each other, the feelings were released and everything turned right for the first time in that night. The rest of that chilly moment, they spent asking questions. Whether it was about each other or something else, it didn't matter. It was a night that they spent together. 

(cough*LameandstupidIknow*cough) My first attempt at writing a Gundam story. And… I hope it turned out okay. I only found a website with a lot of information on Quatre. So I figured I'd start with him. And somewhere in that page, it mentioned Trowa and him having a relationship and such. 3x4? I think that's right. Gee, I'd understand if you read this and then totally hate me. I just don't know a lot of information on this series. Sorry. ~.~ Review if you liked it. Even if you hated it tell me something to um, improve on. Thank you. ~HT


End file.
